powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AncientAlphaGear/Masumaki (Transfered)
Appearance Mas's standard looks has her being taller than she once was, as well as having her be more athletically fit. She now has cast away her completely dark clothing to wear a black mini-dress under a white coat along with a white hat. She also wears black socks and brown shoes. Personality Mas has become alot less blood thirtsy over time and has become more emotional and docile. While she still fights and trains her sword skills, she does not constantly seek ti and takes challenges as they are presented, unless its at an inconvinient time. Other than that she's become a lot happier but for some reason has a somewhat passionate attitude against Riya. Background Mas, although not much is known about her past, its speculated that she was a human at one point or another, not even she can remember. After supposedly dying of unknown circumstances and roaming the universe as a physical spirit, she found herself upon a fresh rift that had just recently opened, and as she went in, she found herself attacked by the beings there, known as The Originals, until one of them, Johnathon Bradley, noted that he sensed massive sources of death energy within her, so he opted to make her his apprentice of death, and thus started her training. Over a long period of time she trained both under him and his son Jeff, who is the embodiment of all speed and swordsmanship. Although she never surpassed or matched him at full power, she became nearly unchallenged by any other being at the resort aside from John and the Originals, but she was a bloodthirsty force as well from the death magic taking its toll onto her body and spirit. Fortunately though, over the next hundred years, she mellowed out due to extensive alone time and self-training, developing a new forged sword known as Yamatu, and a special attack known as the Judgement Cut. Now, she has been recruited by Atamosi into the Sath, a team of seven best potential having beings in the Resort where the Originals live, and has had her Judgement Cut enhanced to a slightly upgraded version which is even faster and hits more known as the Omni-Cut, which allows her sword, Yamatu to cut through space itself, albeit the sword is still physical in nature. Powers & Abilities Death Force Manipulation: After training with John for a long time she has found a way to control the energy that makes up death. She has mastered this to the point of being able to cause death on a universal level, however this is somewhat limited as she doesn't embody death so she has to work harder to kill transcendent beings, normally attacking them with her sword. True Immortality: By manipulating her own death energy, she caused her body to become so strong that she ascended to a state of Absolute Immortality, not being able to be harmed or killed in any way other than by high end Absolute and Omni-powers. Ungodly Swordsmanship: Training with Jeff for all those years taught her alot about sword fighting, to the point where in a fair fight where he doesn't use full power she was able to match him blow for blow and land hits on him, even though they didn't do much of anything. Sword Techniques Judgement Cut: Without leaving its sheathe, she unleashes a massive flurry of attacks all at once in a devastating finisher. Cosmic Blitz: After doing a normal combo she can slash three times, but what the opponent sees as three slashes is actually around Ten Thousand multi-slashes ending in a very bloody death. Walking Scratch: A lesser form of Judgement Cut, she literally strolls over to her opponent and unleashes one slash without the sword seemingly leaving her sheathe, giving a quicker finish. Death's Touch: Her only super finisher, she can combo into any of her finishers above then, she can turn around or face her opponent. Then, she can unleash this finish by casually stabbing them through the heart, but its not just the heart that she's hitting. It not only obliterates the heart and body, but the soul as well, causing erasure. Trivia -Mas's change in attitude was unexpected even to Alex, the god of all Totality. -She has a burning hatred for Riya Larson, although the reasons are unexplained, she vaguely says its because of Riya's complaining about not winning all the time, but the others speculate that its more than that. -Although she does not possess the physiology of pure death incarnate, she is somewhat a deity or goddess of death as how she's managed to ascend her deathly powers to a very great extent. Category:Blog posts